A New Path
by Akasaki
Summary: What happens when you have the characters from Bleach, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist go to collage. This is a Amazing Three way Cross over in the real world. And See how they all Fit in with each other as they begin 'A New Path!
1. Chapter 1 On Stage

A New Path In Life

((Disclaimer: I Do not Own Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, Or Naruto. They are done by there respectable authors. Just so you know they wont have special powers or any thing. But please give me a chance this is my first story that I have written...'typed'. I have made mini comics on Naruto and bleach I might make them in to books later though...::rambles on...and on::. well enough of my human paddle. The beginning is the prologue of the story so ill let ya start reading.))

A small car entering a parking lot that was almost full searching for a place to park. The car huddles between a large truck and a shiny silver Corvette. Emerging from the vehicle was a small girl with raven black hair, having a strand of hair going in between her eyes. It starting on her right side to her left lower jaw joint, having it short about to shoulder length, wearing a small long sleeved blue shirt that had a large print of a white bunny's head in a cartoon style drawing, over the shirt was a halfway zipped up denim jacket.

_Out of the silence a ring tone could be heard_. A girl answers it "hello?"

"HEY Ruki, have you arrived yet?" The Girl shifting the phone to the other ear to pull some thing out of her pocket.

"Ya I just got out of the car. What do I do again Winry?"

"Man Ruki You need to pay more attention Next time I give you information! By the Way was he alright for you to come out tonight?" the girl over the phone replied.

"Yeah. He was fine with it cause it was a few years since we last saw each other, am I right?".

"Yeah." The Girl Holding the phone noticing that she was getting in line to enter the building for her ticket. "Okay Winry I'm in line for the ticket, ill see you when I see you. Alright bye" Closing the line on the phone she continues to get her ticket.

/&/

Rukia met up with the girl on the phone after a few minutes in line trying to get her new ticket. "Rukia! Over here." she shouted. "Winry!" the small girl replied. They both collide in a small hug that lasted only a few seconds. The room was dim Rukia could just barely see her friends face. From being in a Bright atmosphere out side it just look pitch black to her. When Rukia pulled away from Winry she rubbed her eyes slightly so they would adjust to the darkness. "You alright Rukia?" questioning her friend. "Ya. Its just really Dark in here." Rukia replied. Some colored lights where circling the whole room as if it would pick some body at random at any second.

"I haven't seen you since ever! Hey you even beat Ed in height!" a short man huffing at Winry "I'M NOT LITTLE!", Winry responding to his out burst hitting him in the head with a large wrench in her peruse. "Big Brother Stop making a fuss with Rukia" clearing his thought "It is nice to see you again Miss Kuchiki." Ed's younger brother normally is seen around his brother from how close they are together they are a lot like Best friends a lot of the time. "As with you Alphonse" Rukia Replied.

/&/

After ten more minutes of endless chatter from the two girls, the room which was bright and colorful had died down while having all current spot lights on the announcer.

"Welcome all to tonight's performance. We are going to have a special event to night allowing one out of all the people here tonight to Perform with the main band tonight. Now opening for the 'SoulReapers' we have 'Team78' now with out any further adieu, I give you Naruto Uzumaki and his band TEAM 78~~~~~ " The crimson curtains rises up to show the opening band.

/&/

A light started to focus on one person the more lights started to lit up and showed more of the person. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, a orange jacket with a red overcoat that has black flames at the bottom of the coat. He also wore a Black head band that had a leaf like symbol on it. "HOW'S EVERYBODY DOIN' T'NIGHT!" the crowd roars back"AWESOME!". Naruto responds "Well than... BELIEVE IT!" raising his right hand he slams it down and starts to strum. Naruto slowly started to strum a tune on his guitar and one by one the his band members started to glow. Another guitar started to play. He was wearing a high collar fleece shirt that reached up to his earlobes. He had Black raven hair with spiky hair in the back and parted in the front and lengthened down to his jaw line. After him a pink haired girl started Strumming along with The boy Sasuke, She followed him with a smirk. As the girl, Sakura was caught up a keyboardist wearing dark sunglasses along with a jacket that covered most of his face. The only part that could be seen is the lower part of his brow and cheek bones along with his nose. The final light Appears and the drummer looks at the crowed silent for a second as his face shows wild eyes with two red fang looking tattoos on his cheeks twirls the drum sticks in his hands and starts with the rhythm to the next song "Now Let Us Hear The Sound Of Madness!"

Note Sound Of Madness - ShineDown

"Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . ."

"Watch your back!"

"Oh my, here we go..."

"Another loose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine."

_[Chorus:]_

"I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?"

"I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine."

_[Chorus]_

"I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight..."

_[Chorus]_

"When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? _[x3]"_

The group play the beginning tone then drop it off with a loud orchestra of strums and a final bang on the drums.

Naruto raising his guitar pick in the air to receive his applause which came in loud roars. "Now, Now not too much we aren't the main attraction. But now I call out the group which is held together my man Hanatoro Yamada. Hey Hana where are you... Ah! There you are Stand Up And Wave!" A nervous man Stands and waves slightly with promptly siting down in an instant. "well Its time for the main attraction 'The SoulReaperS'!

/&/

Rukia Sitting at the edge of her seat amazed at the performance. She looked at her friends eyes where shut taking in the music as it phased through her. When the song ended Rukia Stood up and started clapping with the crowd. Winry looking at Rukia with soft eyes she forced Ed to his feet and Al Followed Applauding the opening performance.

/&/

Before the main band went up to play they needed to clear the other band's equipment. The curtains closed so the movers would not attract uncertain attention from the crowd.

"Well does anyone want a drink?" Al breaking the silence.

Winry replying "I could Al, What about you Rukia?"

"..." Rukia Staring at the stage not paying any attention to her friend.

Snapping her Fingers in front of her friends face to get her attention. "HELLO EARTH TO RUKIA!" Winry Shouting Softly so other people did not hear but them selves. "HUH! What?" Rukia coming back to reality. Winry repeating her self "Do You Want A Drink?". Rukia tilting her head while blushing, "Y-yes Please a mellow-yellow." Al looking at Rukia in a daze thinking 'They call me Mellow-yellow ' That's right". Shaking his head "Alright me and Big brother will get the drinks. Oh and Winry what do you want?" "I'll take a Dr. Pepper Al." Winry responded. Ed not listening to what was going on, Al grabbing his brother by his 'Antenna' on his head "Come on Big Brother" Ed Crying in pain until the reached the doors to the vendors.

/&/

Rukia Turning to her friend, "I'm sorry to ask but what happened to Eds left leg?" Winry looking at Rukia with small eyes, "Do you remember the last time you visited my house? It was during our civil war." "Yeah." Rukia responding to Winry "Ed lost his leg and almost his Right arm. It was so close to his house that he could see it through his side windows. So when it happened Al Carried him over to our place to help him as well as we could. What we had to do with Ed was to Replace his whole left mid-thigh to the toes. After they lost their mom my grandma became their Guardian after she died of illness that came to town." Winry Looking down at her lap her eyes still small. Rukia breaking in the silence "So the Prosthetic is an … What was it again? An Auto-mail?" Winry responded with a Smile on her face "Yep My first Work I and it my self! As with his arm all we did was to replace the Humorous and reconnected the nerves like with out auto-mail." Rukia bewildered "Wow that's cool and you did all of that?". "YEP!" Winry Shouted. "although I wish he would take better care of it" Winry Commenting oh her self. Boastfully acclaiming "With the Rockbell Secrets of Auto-mail in Ed's Leg so its the hardest one out there." Finishing the conversation with at great smile.

/&/

"ACHOOOO!" Ed Sneezing Loudly. "Are you catching a cold Big Brother?" Al commenting on his brothers Sneeze. "I think so. I hope its not serious." Ed Responding wiping his nose with his right arm which was carrying his drink. "I just hope Winry doesn't kill me. Since they did not have Dr. Pepper. Instead we had to get the substitute Professor Cola." Ed closing his eyes in despair. "Ya. We should get going before they start up." Al Added on. Ed Nodding his head in approval the two quicken in step.

/&/

"Mr. Kurosaki 3 minutes!" staring at a Orange haired boy holding up three fingers. "Alright thanks Keigo" the orange haired boy said softly While looking around seeing people scurrying about. "You set Ikkaku?" Ichigo questioned. "Ready as I'll ever be." a bald man Responding. "oh that reminds me Hanatoru told me to tell you to Thank our 'Supplier' since you live near by to him. Speaking of that Where is your guitar? We like start in 2 minutes.". The Orange haired boy combs his hair with his fingers and says, "Well I have Ganju getting it. I couldn't find it, I told him to do that ten minutes ago... He's taking to long."

At that instant a large man walked in wearing a bandana that covered his forehead and hair line along with dark sunglasses. "I Found it Ichigo, It seemed like I left it next to the janitors closet." " THEN IF YOU LEFT IT THERE THEN WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Ichigo Closing in with a punch toward the large man. "But thanks Ganju I appreciate it." Ichigo with a calm smile. "MR. KUROSAKI ONE MINUTE!" Shouting Keigo as well showing one finger to make his point. "Shit where's Renji?-" " Behind you idiot" A red head ready and posed to go standing with his new 'Customized guitar'. "THIRTY SECONDS MR. KUROSAKI!" Trying to hold as many fingers as he can to symbolize that he was serious. The orange haired boy Stood straight took grasp of his guitar swinging it down, the wrap releasing in a gallant spiral still having it in grasp he twirls it to fit the red strap. The blade pointing to the ground he quickly grabs his pick and stands ready to Strum. His Brain tingles as his fingers touch the stock of the guitar. He placed a large smirk on his face and thought _'Lets rock louder than heaven its self'_

/&/

Ranbu No Melody-SID

NOTE: Only Ichigo is singing.

"Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou

Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi  
Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo  
Dakishime aruita

Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame

Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi

Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita

Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage

Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa  
Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de  
Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda  
Ano koro nani mo kowa nakatta ro？

Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi  
Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou  
Mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa  
Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo

Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute  
Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu  
Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de  
Zutto nari yamanu ranbu no MELODY"

/&/

After the song they played some oldies and New ones such as Metallica, Eye Shine, and Skillet. Now It was time for the Main event that was happening that night...

The announcer walks up to the planted mic in the stage. "Now Ladies and Gentalmen For the main event tonight!" After saying that sentence the whole crowd 'Woots'. The announcer Continuing "Now Someone From This Crowd will be Joining the Band up here To Play with the band. Either To sing, Play the Guitar, Play the Keyboard, or what ever and what else they can Choose what song the band will play." the announcer shifting to his left placing his hands to his Right "If you may Mr. Ichigo!"

Ichigo Walking Behind the announcer "Thanks Mr. Sasakibe" Bending down Grabbing a fancy bucket full of names on tickets. "Alright This is how its going to go down. I will put my hand in the bucket, pull it out and say the name that is on the ticket. Now if the person is not here I would Throw the previous ticket to the side and pick another one." Shoving his hand in the Bucket he shuffles in the bucket, after a few more seconds of 'shifting' the tickets he pulls out the Ticket.

Ichigo taking a deep inhale. "And the winner is... R-Rukia Kukchi!"

/&/

"And the winner is... R-Rukia Kukchi!"

Continuing his statement "sitting at Seat Set 52." After that the stage lights quickly shifted to the seats.

Her Name she heard it called Bright Lights Shining down on her She was embarrassed. Cheeks flustered, Winry Whispering to her friend "Hurry Up Rukia Stand up... I said Stand UP!" hitting the back of her chair She Sprung up and was even more Red.

The Crowd was Even more louder than the bands where even playing. Over that A small girl was picked and not them cause they are better and other crap, The same usual shit with the girl side of the auditorium.

"Alright. Settle down guys, Me and Renji will go in to the crowd gather Rukia and Bring her up here. Now Hanatoro Will you come up here please?"

Hanatoro walking up to Ichigo giving a bow and Greeting. "H-Hello Ichigo W-what do you need me to Do?" asking for a response, he gets Ichigos Guitar with the blade pointed down but in his direction. "WHAAAAA! IM SORRY! IM SORRY!" Sprals to the Ground crying. "...Hanatoro Hold my Guitar..." Hanatoro Dropping his head in shame made a approving nod he takes hold of the guitar and tries to keep balance while holding it. Renji setting his guitar on a stand that was closest to him and started walking in to the crowd. Ichigo Following him Jumping off the stage. With out hearing a loud thump he walked with Renji to the The location of where the spotlight that was engulfing her in light.

/&/

"Come on Stay standing Rukia He is almost here." nudging to her friend. "You try standing when you are about to Faint!" trying not to sound loud. There was a spot light following Ichigo and Renji as they trek across the auditorium. Ichigo and Renji where at least Five feet away and Already Steam was Floating from her head red as a tomato her stature was solid as any Brick or beam she would not move nor budge. He was getting closer now only seconds passing by... Ichigo standing in font of the table Extending his hand to Rukia "Come on Every Body is waiting Lets Get to play this thing. You will enjoy it I Guarantee it." Rukia slowly Extending her hand to his and Followed him back to the stage.

Renji Taking a look back at the Table Winry looking at Renji with a Thumb up and a Cheesy grin at him. _'Good job!'_, she thought. Renji Rolling his eyes from Winry to the stage. Walking back to the stage re clearing his and Ichigo' s path.

Rukia following Renji on the way back to the stage Ichigo Not to far behind her Glaring back at the Fan-girls giving off a murderous intent, but when Ichigo glared back at them the cowered back like a dog with it's tail in between it's legs.

Once they reached the Stage Renji decided to take a hard right to the stairs. While Ichigo sped off in front of Rukia. He Jumped on to the stage grabbing his Sword-like Guitar. Then Reaching his hand out for Rukia. She slightly Blushes then reaches for Ichigo' s hand, he Pulled her up and placed her on the stage. Ichigo Grabs a near by Microphone and says "Keigo Get me another Mic, and Keyboard please?" Off in the Far distance there was a comedic response "Coming Rrrright UP!". Ichigo Face palming along with two more face palm reactions among the band members. The crowd giggles quietly. Keigo carrying a portable keyboard and Microphone with a stand. While he skipping Sparkles where follow him along with having a huge comedic grin on his face. He was skipping to where Ichigo and Rukia are on the stage. Every one on the Stage had a Sweat Drop run down their Head. Their heads follow Keigo Skipping to Rukia placing down the keyboard adjusting its height to her then he did the microphone, he did all of this looking at the audience with his grin. When he was done he did a sort of tap dance to the curtain before he reached the curtain he slipped and hit the floor and in that instant a _'Ba doh tchhh' _on the drum set where Ikkaku was placed when Ichigo looked back the drum sticks where back in between the two main drums with Ikkaku Whistling while looking at the light sets in the ceiling. Then he looks at Ichigo then Shrugs at him. Ichigo giving him the evil eye he turns back to the crowd.

"Back to Business... So Rukia are you ready?" Ichigo announces. "Y-yes" she responds. "Well What song do you want to do? We can do just about any thing." Ichigo replied. Rukia thinking of a good song she knows well enough for her to sing. A light Bulb Flashes above her head "Bring me to life, by Evanescence" she Proclaims.

"Alright that's good, very good. You guys Heard her Alright Gent's LETS KICK IT!" Ichigo states. The song starts.

/&/

Note: Rukia is Normal Text

Ichigo is _Italic and with in parentheses _

_**Bold Italic it is Renji and Ikkaku. **_

Bring me to life by Evanescence Feat. Linkin Park

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(_Wake me up_)  
Wake me up inside

(_I can't wake up_)  
Wake me up inside

(_Save me_)  
call my name and save me from the dark

(_Wake me up_)  
bid my blood to run

(_I can't wake up_)  
before I come undone

(_Save me_)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(_Wake me up_)  
Wake me up inside

(_I can't wake up_)  
Wake me up inside

(_Save me_)  
call my name and save me from the dark

(_Wake me up_)  
bid my blood to run

(_I can't wake up_)  
before I come undone

(_Save me_)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
__**there must be something more**__  
_  
bring me to life

(_Wake me up_)  
Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside

(_Save me_)  
call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run

(_I can't wake up_)  
before I come undone

(_Save me_)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(_**Bring me to life**_)  
_I've been living a lie, __**there's nothing inside **_  
Bring me to life

/&/

After the song was over the whole crowd was cheering and Shouting "Encore, Encore!"

"I-I don't Know Ichigo?" Rukia Stumbled

"I think They want you Rukia Not me. Besides I Brought people to help out Just in this case." Ichigo said with a smile. He looked at the crowd and said in to the Microphone "Alright We'll do it Just give us a minute and get set up." The Crowd Roared with approval.

The curtains closed the stage off from eye sight.

Ichigo reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Punched in some numbers and brought it to his ear. Hearing a muffled girl voice at the end of the line. "Now... Yep, a girl-" a loud sequel could be heard from the speaker of the phone. Ichigo quickly moving his phone away from his good ear to prevent deafness in it. Once it stopped he Brought it back to his Ear and said, "And None of that Okay... good" he finished the phone conversation and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Rukia have you heard the song Kansha by RSP?" Ichigo asking her. "I think I can." she responded.

Ichigo turning to his left and raising his hand, "Hanatoro you can raise the curtains now" Hanatoro nodding in understanding he pulled the lever that raises the curtains.

With the curtains raised Ichigo leaned into the microphone and says "Alright every body we have two special guests to help Rukia with out with our Closing. Please give them a warm Welcoming, Orohime Inoue and Rangiku Matsumoto!"

two girls walk out from be hind the back stage to where Ichigo and Rukia are. The one from the right is Orohime Inoue, having an light brown hair with a hint of orange in it going down her back. Wearing a simple t-shirt with Floral designs, with a long skirt again with simple floral designs. And the one from the left Rangiku Matsumoto having a Blondish orange hair along with a beauty mark on her right side below her bottom lip, wearing expensive looking clothes that reaveal more than Orohime' s clothing. The thing that these two girls had in common where there large Bo... Hoo... Mel... Gi... fts. Orohime walking up with a sheepish grin but walking like a royal princess and the other Rangiku walking with a slight swagger in her hips.

While Rangiku was just about next to Ichigo she says, "This one is going to cost you Ichigo !" Ichigo getting after her "Rangiku We' re on stage! Don' t say things like that!" Orohime blushing from embarrassment from her counterpart. "Settle Down Orohime, I was only kidding" Rangiku turning around to the crowd saying, "Hiya Fellas!" Rangiku winking to the men in the front row. Ichigo face palms, "Rangiku that is not why I called you here!" with his left eye twitching. "I Need you to help Sing with her." Ichigo pointing over his right shoulder with his thumb. " Well If you two are done flirting around can we please Get on with the show." staring blankly at the two of them. Rangiku pulling down her bottom right eye lid while sticking out her tongue. Renji Responds with arms crossed, a blank look, and sticking his tongue out as crossfire. Rangiku turning to Ichigo, "Does she know it?" looking down to Rukia. Rukia responds with a nod of the head. Rangiku looks up to Orohime and she nods as well. Rangiku with a smile and clapped her hands she says, "Alrighty then lets start then!"

/&/

*NOTE Normal text is Rukia

_Italic is Rangiku and Orohime_.

_**Bold and Italic is all of them singing**_

**Bold is Rangiku**

CAPS IS OROHIME

_CAPS AND ITALIC ARE OROHIME AND RUKIA_

Kansha by RSP

Waratte kureru sasaete kureru

_**Hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e~~~**_

Nani ge nai hibi kono mainichi  
Ima koushite koko ni iki  
Yaranakya naranai koto mo  
Yaka naka dekinai koto mo  
Sorya takusan aru kedo  
Itsu demo ganbattekou  
Sore mo mawari no egao  
Ni hagemasareta okage da yo

**Nanda kanda itta tte yappa  
HONTO kansha sore ga ANSAA**  
_Kakegae nai tomodachi kazoku_  
**Tomo ni kokochi yoku sugosu  
Ima ga atte mina ga atte**  
_Bad day datte waratterareru_  
**Tamarazu ni namida wo**  
N_agasu hodo ni arigatou_

_**Waratte kureru sasaete kureru  
Hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e**_  
_**Ima okuru~~~ kono kimochi wo~~~  
Wasurezu ni itsumo~~~~~~~~**_

HITO NO MAE DE WA IHIWARU** bakkari**  
DEMO FUTARI NARA ITSU DEMO **yasashii**  
**Kuchi GENKA wa makete bakkari  
Maikai saigo wa assari warattari**  
TAMA NO WA Oshare SHITE DEKAKETARI  
KENDO WAGA MAMA DE MEIWAKU KAKETARI  
DONNA TOKI MO MI MAMOTTE KURERU  
ANATA NI TSUTSUMARETERU

DAKARA ANATA NE MOARIGATOU  
IMA SARA TEREKUSAI KENDO  
HITORI DE MAYOI KONDA TONNERU  
ISSHO NARA HIKARI NO KOBORERU HOU E  
_Isogashikute mo tsukarete ite mo  
"Oyasumi" to denwa wo shite kureru  
Sono chiisa na yasashisa ga  
Itsumo ureshii kara~~~_

_**Waratte kureru sasaete kureru  
Hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e~~  
Ima okuru~~~~~ kono kimochi wo~~~~~~  
Wasurezu ni itsumo**_

Tama ni surechigattari  
Iji wo hariattari

_**Sunao ni narehen kedo**__  
KEKKYOKU YAPPA MECCHA DAIJI YAKARA  
KORE KARA MO YOROSHIKU NE  
TO KOKORO KARA~~~~~_

Atari mae demo  
Atari mae ja nai  
Ikite iru ima ni kansha shitetai  
Itsu made mo shiawase da to  
Anata ni tsutaetai

_**Waratte kureru sasaete kureru  
Hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e~  
Ima okuru~~~ kono kimochi wo~~~~  
Wasurezu ni itsumo~~~~**_

_Kyou asu mo asatte mo  
Sou minna de waratteyou  
__Donna toki mo kawaranai  
Kizuna wo shinjiyou~~~o_

Kyou asu mo asatte mo  
Sou issho ni aruitekou  
Mou nani ga okotte mo  
Nan to ka nari sou~~~~o

_**Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou  
Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou **_

/&/

The Crowd Roars in applause. Rukia giving off a "Deer in headlights" look. Ichigo walks to her right side places his left hand on her shoulder and says in her ear, "Well aren't you gonna bow?" He said with sarcasm. Rukia immediately started to bow to the crowd. Ichigo giving a quite chuckle reaches for the microphone and talks into it saying, "Well for all you gamers out there, we have a treat for you. The cinematic Trailer of the new installment of the Assassins Creed series. Assassins Creed: Revelations!" As Ichigo said that a White Screen Rolled down and blocked his view of the crowd and vise-versa. And the Trailer started to play.

/&/

"Kurosaki Sir!" the gentleman from earlier announcing the opening act. Looking like a Butler his silvery hair combed back, along with a well maintained french mustache. In his right hand covered with a white gentleman's glove, was a slip of paper he was waving over his head to get Ichigo 's attention. "I have the Number of attendees and Money raised." he said. "Thank you Mr. Sasakibe" Ichigo turns to Rukia "Why not you come up with me Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia asks in response, "Where does the money go to after its raised?" Ichigo responds after a pause, "Its for my moms operation, My family didn't have enough money for it. That's why I have been doing these concerts to raise the money. And this is the last of it. We can talk more after we're done with this... Come on its time for us to go up." Ichigo shakes his head and nods to Rukia for her to follow.

Ichigo runs on stage Rukia following him a few feet behind. "Hey Everybody, I hope you guys enjoyed that clip of the new game Assassins Creed: Revelations. It will arrive in stores near you on November 11." Ichigo states out loud in the microphone, the crowd gives a short applause. "Now, We have had the owner of this Theater Mr. Sasakibe, he counted up the amount raised and attendees. Drum roll please." Ichigo said. Ikkaku doing a drum roll with is drum set. Ichigo sweat drops and continues, "He put together 4159 attendees. And we have raised over 79,469,987 yen!" after Ichigo said that the whole crowd cheered at full volume with whistles, shouts and applause. Looking at the crowd 4-5 people did a fist pump while others stood clapping. Ichigo holding back tears "I Would like to thank all of you who came to this and past concerts and the members of the bands that have played. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai, Ranjiku Matsumoto, Orohime Inoue, Hanatoro Yamada, Mr. Sasakibe, And Rukia Kuchiki. Thank you everybody see you around!" once he finished the curtains red curtains close and pre-recorded music play.

/&/

"Ichigo are you alright?" Rukia asked with a concerning tone. "Yeah. I'm fine." Ichigo, wiping away some tears off his face.

"Rukia you were Awesome!" said a voice off stage. "Winry? What are you doing behind Stage?" Rukia flabbergasted at her friends presence. "I told them you were with us so they just let us in." Winry said, she notices the red head in the back ground trying to escape and says "Long Time No See Abarai." Renji Knowing he was just caught raises his hands and says, "Damn I was so close of getting out of here... ugh, What do you want?"

"Don't Be Rude Abarai. I was only thanking for the tickets." Winry said in a rough voice. Renji responded to her with a usual 'What ever' looking passed Ichigo Renjis eyes Widened as if his eyes where about to pop out. "SHIT!" Renji shouted "I—-CHI-GO-!" A older mans voice gradually got louder Running to Ichigo "DADDY'S CORK SCREW-!" the man jumped in the air putting his feet first and spinning slightly. "ICHIGO DUCK!" Renji shouted again. Ichigo Immediately Ducks. The man noticing that he missed brought his feet down with a hard thud and notices that he is in front of Rukia, "H-hello?" Rukia said shyly. Her face Turned a Bright tint of red. The man Puts on a stupid grin and replies "Hell-OH" the man is cut off and collapses to the ground. Then man puts his hands on his head Ichigo above him with his hand in a karate chop stance, his left eye brow is twitching with a vein popping out. "Ichigo Why did you hit daddy?" the man crying in pain. "BECAUSE DAD YOU WERE SCARING HER!" Ichigo said while clenching to top bridge if his nose. The man gets up quickly "Well any way 78 more days till collage" Ichigo tries to kick the man, He dodges with quick grace. Rukia Perks up to the thought, "Truly enough he is right. What collage are you going to any way?" Ichigo responds back scratching the back of his head, "well I'm waiting for the acceptance letter from it but... Amsteris University." Rukia Scrunching her face, "Weird... I'm going there along with Winry and Ed. And maybe Al if they let him in. In fact Ed and Al 's dad is the Dean, Principal, and owner of the University." Rukia Commented on her statement. "Wait, you mean Dr. Von Hohenhime? I didn't know he had Kids. Well whatever I had to get the money... Hey Rukia do you mind if I give you my email address?" Ichigo addressed. "Sure," Rukia reaching in her pocket for her phone, "What is it?" she asks. Ichigo holds out his hand and she gives him her phone and he presses the buttons.

15kurosaki at 7533

"Thanks, I'll be in touch." she said. Ichigo walked off the stage looking for Mr. Sasakibe so he could collect the money.

Rukia, Winry, Ed, and Al went to the lobby to get some food. They each have at least one or two Slices of pizza with different drinks on the table they where at. "Well I can tell you that today will be a long day." Ed said while taking a bit of his pizza. "Granny is so picky when we need to be home, even when we're 18. Seriously." he checked his phone quickly then sliding it back in his pocket. "Well Ed that means she cares for you" Winry responds. Ed gets out of his chair and points at Winry and yells, "We Get Midnight AND YOU GET TO STAY OUT TILL 2 IN THE MORNING! THATS A WHOLE 2 HOUR DIFFERENCE!" Ed noticing that every one in the lobby were starring at him with angry looks. "I said that she cares for you not that she trusts you. Now sit down your attracting unwanted attention." Ed sits back down with a frustrated face. A phone Rings out and Rukia checks her phone, "I got a text from Brother, for me to head back home." Rukia said standing up she puts on her jacket and heads for the door.

"um... Are you Ms. Kuchiki right? Can I get your um... Autograph?" A shy young shy girl said looking up to Rukia. "uh... Sure whats your name?" Rukia said to the girl. "Ururu Tsumugiya" She said timidly. Rukia Signs her paper as she finishes up she says, "Ururu thats a cute name. Here you go." Rukia gives the girl her paper Ururu looks at the paper she gets a small grin on her face she hugs the paper and runs off. Rukia gives a small smile and walks out the door. Looking for her car she sees it off in the distance and walks in that direction. A minute later she is right at the driver side door, she pushes her keys in the slot and unlocks the lock. She maneuvers in the car and ignites the engine she closed the door and buckled in her seat belt, Backed out of the parking spot and drove off.

/&/

A car pulls in to a large semi round about in front of a large mansion. Rukia Gets out and walks to the door and opens it

"I'M HO~~~~~~~~~ME!" Rukia said as she walked through a big green door with gold cover. "How was your night out miss?" said a elderly man in a nice Black and white suit. "It was Wonderful Mr. Yukimora. I actually sang on stage with the band that was Playing. And what else a little girl actually wanted my autograph." Rukia said with a cheer in her voice. The elderly man twirls his finger in his mustache to make it curl-up, "That's very impressive Young Miss. Well any way Byakuya-sama will be out for the night he is said to be expected back tomorrow at noon." Rukia 's smile fades away, she replies after a brief pause, "Alright, that will be all Mr. Yukimora" The man does a slight bow, "Of course Young Miss." He puts his right toe behind his left heel and spins a half Turn and walks off in to another Room just as vast as the one She is in now. Rukia depressed walks up the stairs in front of her that is wide at the top and bottom but is thin in the middle. As she reaches the top of the stair case she turns to the left and heads down the hall and reaches a wide set of double doors on the right, she pushes down on the wavy bronze door lever and the door slowly swings open and shows a 20x30 bedroom. The bed was a king size and had a white frilly comforter which up upon it held many of the same style of rabbit 'Chappy' the cartoon sensation. It was every where in the room it was about a whole battalion of Chappies where in that room ready for Psychological warfare. Rukia lays her stuff on the floor she falls back on her bed her head looking up she looks up from her position and sees the Chappies staring at her cheeks ting pink and she grabs the light remote in the room and turns off the light. Rukia again looks up at the ceiling she slowly closes her eyes and drifts off in to deep slumber.

/&/

Ichigo walking out from the back stage door into the lobby noticing familiar faces he walks over to them. "Ed, Al, and Winry right?" he said, Al responds back "Yes it is. This is the first time a famous person said my name ever since I was stuck in that armor... Don't Ask..." Every one stares at Al with a weird look. "Wheres Rukia? I thought she was with you guys." Ichigo questioned. Winry responds to Ichigo "She left five minutes ago. Why you need her or some thing." Ichigo scratches the back of his head, "well, I was hoping to talk a little bit. Do you guys know her email?" he asks Winry. "Here."she scribbles on a napkin and a pen that Al had.

_Chappymaniac1035 at 1337_

He looks at Winry with a questioned look. She Flips up her hand and says, "Don't Ask!" Ichigo shakes his head and Folds up the Napkin and slides it in an outer Pocket of his jacket and zips it shut. "Well, see you guys around hopefully at the U!" Ichigo Throws his hand up waving at his new Friends with there response of smiling and Winry and Al waving back.

Ichigo opens the entrance/exit door, and Walks through it to the parking lot and hunts for his Motorcycle he got for a graduation present before his moms health went bad. He loosened his guitar strap and found his bike next to a empty Parking spot over that was a Silver Corvette. He stood there for a second thinking that someone he knew park there, he shrugged it off attached his guitar to the bike and strapped it in reaching for his helmet and then it hit him... He Froze in his spot thinking to him self, _'Oh God Please Not Be him! PLEASE NOT BE HIM!' _A voice in the distance called out "Well, Well if it isn't Mr. Kurosaki." a man in a Black coat with white diamonds at the bottom and having a green and white bucket hat with Geta on his feet. "Oh hey Mr. Urahara... WuAHHH! Don't sneak up on me Kisuke!" Kisuke standing in front of Ichigo waving a paper fan in his face. "You did a Good Job tonight, Mr. Kurosaki." he said. Ichigo Responds in a respectable voice "Well It couldn't have been done with out your Equipment you gave us. Well Any way thanks." "You heading home?" Urahara Asked. "Yeah, Why?" Ichigo questioned him. Urahara holding out a bag for Ichigo, "Your Dad asked me to get some supplies for Yuzu. And to say that Some one has a Crush !" Ichigo in disgust grabs the bag and puts it in a pocket on the bike, Puts on his helmet backs out of the parking spot the tail end toward Urahara. He releases the breaks and creating smoke he jolts off quickly leaving Urahara alone in the parking lot, "Was it some thing I said... Its True though... Its cold out here I might as well go home" Kisuke walks over to a Green Van with in yellow 'Urahara Shop' in kanji and English. "Well Tessai is every one here?" a Large buff man responds in the drivers seat, "Yes, Boss. And what else Ururu got an autograph my Ms. Kuchiki." Ururu Shows the paper to Urahara "Well isn't that swell. Lets go home and put that in your Autograph Book. The Green Van pulls out of its parking spot and Drives away.

/&/

Ichigo walking his Motorcycle into the garage. He cut the engine kicked out the stand down and leans it against the wall with the family car with in 3 feet of his bike "Onii-Chan!" a girl with Blonde hair running to Ichigo. "Hey Yuzu whats up?" Yuzu giving Ichigo a hug, "Welcome home! And Mr. Ginjou is here." "Ginjou? What would he want at this hour?" Ichigo asked him self, Yuzu shrugging her shoulders and walked back in to the house Ichigo followed behind her and walked in side the house, there a man with black slicked back hair wearing a leather jacket with a fur collar. "Ah Ichigo, How have you been?" he asked Ichigo responds, "Good, In fact I just got back from my concert. So, do you need anything?" Ginjou opens up his jacket and pulls out his an envelope. " I have your acceptance letter." Ginjou said with a smile. Ichigo lit up, "You Serious? Awesome!" he snatched the letter, opened it and started to read the letter. _'Mr. Kurosaki, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in to Amsteris Global University of Japan. And I Hope to meet you in the near Future! Signed Professor Von Hohenheim.' _

Ichigo glowing with excitement with a long smile across his face. "Well congrats Ichigo."Ginjou said, "well you wanna go celebrate with some ramen? I Know a place right around the corner." Ichigo shakes his head "Sorry. No thanks, I 've already had a full day myself. But I appreciate the offer." Ginjou walks to the front door and opens it. "Well, when your ready for move in day, Ill have some of my Guys help you move in. They know the place like the back of their hands. And I think there is a good place for a job down there, I'll let them know you are interested." Ichigo smiles "Alright, alright If I say yes will you leave?" Ichigo said. With a smile Ginjou responds, "Alright then, have a good night. Remember let me know if you need anything." Ginjou said while exiting the Kurosaki premiss.

Ichigo closes the door and stares at it for a few seconds and says, "well Im going to bed you two should too." Yuzu and Karin both nodded their heads to Ichigo 's Command. Karin, Yuzu's Fraternal twin having black hair instead of blonde like Yuzu run up the stairs before Ichigo. Ichigo heading up the stairs slowly he enters his room with a Number '15' hanging on the door hits the door when he closes the door. He takes off his current clothes then throws on a white long sleeve with a inverted pentagon and having a 15 in the middle of it, and dark blue sweat pants that fold around his top of his feet and heel and touch the floor. He turns out his light and walks to his bed lifts the covers and slides in and falls a sleep with in a few minutes of silence and stillness.

/&/

Ginjou sitting in side his car Reaching for his phone. He pushes a button and it starts to ring. After a few rings some one picks up, "Ginjou is everything set?" The voice said. "Don't worry Everything will run though perfectly with out a hitch. And I know where we can get some of our 'Funds'" Ginjou said while looking up at Ichigo 's window where the light was on and Ichigo could be seen changing in to his shirt. He turns his head back to the wind shield then down to the ignition and slid his key in but didnt start the car. "Our 'Funds' you say? You are a Sly dog." the Voice said. Ginjou responds in a demanding voice, "SHUT IT TSUKIAHIMA" Tsukishima Sighs, "Your mind is set on this isn't it?" Ginjou replies, "Damn straight!" Tsukishima sighs again over the phone "Well Luckily I had some one there. Our Jackpot will bring the 'Funds' to us." Ginjou angrily responds again "You sent that IDIOT? Well Make sure that he doesn't mess up this time." "No worries... he will have it Under control." "Good." Ginjou says "I'm Heading back to HQ. Its Been a long but worth while night." Ginjou says in a softer voice. "Whatever..." Tsukishima said after Ginjou cut the connection and turned his key in the ignition. And the Engine ignites, he places his phone in a cup holder and pushed a button on the dash. The screen on the dash Glowed a Blue green that said TRACK 1. Last man Standing by Bon Jovi started to play through the speakers. Ginjou Press is foot on the gas and Started to move forward. He Picked up speed and Drove off in the night, Fading to blackness with the night.

END OF LINE...

((After note: Well After 6 hard Drooling months I have finally Finished this. I got the inspiration to do this after reading 'The Collage Experience'. Unfortunately the Author no longer has it available to read any more... But any way the Songs Above are not mine they belong to who ever made them. Thanks for reading this First Chapter More will come in time... And yes I will keep the Tron Reference in each of the chapters.))


	2. Chapter 2 Collage Move in

A New Path

Chapter 02 Collage Move in

((DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND NARUTO. THEY GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, TITE KUBO-SENSEI MISASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI & ARAKAWA HIROMU-SENSEI))

"Ed slow down you are driving to fast! Ugh, forget it take the next right... NOW!" a Red BMW M3 e46smg, making a sharp right at a Traffic light showing green. The Car seems to be on two wheels as it makes it's turn.

A girl Cries in the backseat when all four wheels hit the ground in a thump. "Where Next Winry?" Ed slowing down to a stoplight. Ed looks over to the passenger side, Winry Her head tilted back with her eyes spinning. "Damn... Rukia can you give me the directions... WHAA WHAT HAPPENED?" Ed looking in the back seat, one of the Bins back there opened and covered Rukia head to toe. You could hear her muffled voice under the Pile of Clothing, her voice popped through. "PULL. OVER. NOW." Rukia said with eyes Full of Fury of a demon. Ed eminently turns his head to the front and says, "Yes Ma'am."

/&/

((TEN MINUTES LATER)) "I'm SORRRRRRRRRRRY" Ed cried out tied to the roof of the car. Rukia driving in the front seat with a devilish grin. "Rukia... Settle Down, We'll miss the turn... You missed it." Ed again cries out again, "NOOOOOOO"

/&/

"Ah Here at last! And it only took 8 hours." Rukia said in a big grin. Ed shouts at Rukia, "IT'S 10 HOURS YOU SHORT BITCH!" In a quick and snappy "Well If I'm Short then your shorter, I am 10cms taller than you!" Rukia sticking out her tongue and pulling down her right lower eye lid with her right pointer finger. Ed Flares up "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT IM STILL GROWING" Rukia says with a blank face, "Your 18. If you actuality DRANK your milk we wouldn't be in this situation-" Rukia being cut off by Winry with a karate chop on her head while a wrench in the face for Ed. "Enough Both of you! Now Lets check in Shall we?" Winry and Rukia Both walk off and in to the Building where a big sign said 'COLLAGE CHECK IN HERE' with a Big black arrow pointing to the door. Winry thought of some one familiar that would do that. Two large men walk up to Eds Car and one of them ask, "Umm... Mr. Edward... Do you need help?" Ed cries in a quiet whimper, "yes... please..." one of the men shrugs and pulls out a knife and cuts the rope with it. Ed got up quickly and jumped off of the car, and when he took a step his Left leg gave out, "umm... Donk- I Mean Darius, Heinkel... can you help me up please?" the dark skinned man named Darius shrugged to his counter part and picked up Ed and had him over his shoulder. And started to walk to the building.

/&/

Winry and Rukia walk to a counter with a middle aged woman sitting on the other side of the counter typing on the computer's keyboard. "Umm... Hello?" Rukia Verbally nudging the woman to catch her attention, "Oh Hello there." He Takes off her Glasses and tucks them in her hair, "Who might you two be? Students perhaps?" Both Rukia and Winry nod to the lady, "I am Kuchiki Rukia, This is Rockbell Winry and Outside is Elric Edward ." Rukia said in a Stern Voice. The Lady turned to her computer and silently muttered the last names of the group, then 3 pages started to print out of the printer next to the lady. "Here you guys go. Now ill help you out on where to go to your dorms.


End file.
